Bob
ネコ (neko) |Initial Clothes = Blossom Tee |Quote = I'm a cat. Chillin' is in my blood, man. |QuoteNL = You only live once...or nine times. |Skill = Yo-Yoing |Goal = Detective |Coffee = Kilamanjaro, No milk, No sugar |Style = Flashy |Song = K.K. Ragtime |Games = |nameother = Robert Jens Arándano Bob 히죽 Hijuk 波斯 Bōsī |Request = A floral atmosphere}} is a lazy cat villager who has appeared in every game of the . His name is most likely based off the bobcat. His initial phrase, "pthhhpth," may be a reference to the sound a cat makes when coughing up a hairball (this is further supported by the information on the e-Reader card which indicates he tends to spit often while speaking). His picture phrase in is a feline spin on the memetic phrase, "You only live once." Appearance Bob is a lavender cat with darker purple spots all over his body and face. His eyes are half-closed, making him appear sleepy. He initially wears the Blossom Shirt. The inside of his ears are various shades of pink, and his tail has two darker purple stripes on it. Despite being male, he has a rather feminine appearance. Bob carries the Gelato Umbrella when it rains. House In every game, Bob's house includes the whole set of the Kiddie Series including the wallpaper and flooring. K.K. Ragtime is played on a Kiddie Stereo. Pocket Camp Bob's preferred theme is hip and he will primarily gift the player with wood when they fulfill his requests. His profile says: Bob is an easygoing kind of guy. He doesn't worry too much about what he does or says, which doesn't always end well. Campsite Invitation Requirements Friendship Level: 5 Friendship Rewards At level 7 friendship, he will reward you with a blossom tee and sparkle stones (x1). At level 9, he will reward you with sparkle stones (x1). At level 15, he will request that you craft a boot sculpture. At level 20, he will reward you with pic of Bob and sparkle stones (x1). At level 25, he will reward you with sparkle stones (x1). At level 30, he will reward you with sparkle stones (x1). e-Card amiibo Card Gallery Meeting Bob.png|Bob meeting the player in . A villager sleeping.png|Bob sleeping in . Bob_(1).jpg|Bob with a watering can in . RUU 0040.JPG|Bob in the city. Bob 1.JPG|Bob asking the player for a new Public Works Project. BobatTNTEnporium.JPG|Bob at T&T Emporium. RosieSad.JPG|Bob and Rosie sad. Bob (Pic New Leaf).png|Bob's picture in . WVW69jYT0qcIFu60jp.jpg|Bob asking the player for a house in . 20160520_HNI_0052.jpg IMG 3419.jpg 920786 20050315 screen001.jpg 951BFCF0-7CE5-4455-AFC0-9A8A6FC82CC9.jpeg Beach Trip Set PC.png Trivia *There is a large amount of speculation that Bob was the first character created for the game, based on the following traits: **He has the first ID number in and . **His birthday is January 1st. **His English name is very simple and widely-recognized. **Numerically, his amiibo card and e-reader card are the first ones for a regular villager. **He can be recognised in several of the Beta worlds in , although without a name. Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Animal Crossing: Wild World characters Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk characters Category:Characters Category:Villagers Category:Lazy villagers Category:Cat Category:Male characters Category:Animal Forest e+ characters Category:Animal Forest characters Category:Animal Forest+ characters Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf characters Category:Lazy Cats Category:Male Cats Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer characters